This invention relates to a method and apparatus for magnetically separating ferrous particulates or particles from metal working coolants and parts washing fluids.
Some industrial processing liquids such as machine or metal working coolants are processed through magnetic rod separators typically embodying dual conveyor chains, spaced apart, with the magnetic rods suspended between them. The rods are arranged in a parallel fashion with a small gap between them for the fluid to flow through. The conveyor chains describe a loop within the tank wherein the fluid must travel from outside the loop to the inside of the loop as it flows to the outlet located in the tank. With the prior art separators, the fluid passes through the magnetic rods as desired but the fluid merely passes through them a single time or pass. It is appreciated that the fluid has a propensity to flow only through the magnetic rods closest to the inlet.